Can You See it? Love Is In the Air
by dazzledoll
Summary: My own Sam centric fic based on 'Hearts'. Would the feelings come back to the both of them when or before Valentines day approaches? Fabrevans.
1. Chapter 1

Can You See it? Love Is In The Air

Chapter One

It's the day before the day of 'love' hits McKinley and I, Sam Evans still needs a date for Sugar's party. I was planning to ask Mercedes but, I think she already gave her approval to her boyfriend, Shane. Anyways, I have this duet assignment with Quinn and I can't frickin believe we're paired together. I just don't understand why Mercedes paired me with Quinn. Well maybe her boyfriend will beat the hell outta me when I'm duet partners with his girl, so yeah. And It's God Squad tho, so there's nothing to worry about.

I headed to our God Squad meeting cos Mercedes said she would assign our parts in the song Santana requested. Once I got there, I saw Teen Jesus and Mercedes discussing about the song and Quinn was not yet around.

"Hey dude. Here's a copy of the song. We highlighted all your parts there." Joe smiled

"Thanks man." I replied

"Sorry I'm late you guys. Britt kept on following me. I don't wanna ruin the surprise or else, Santana would totally kill me." Quinn explained as she sat down the chair

I can hear Cedes chuckled "It's alright, girl. I'm sure she lost track of ya."

"I hope so. So, where's the copy?"

"Right here!" Joe handed her the copy with a wide grin

"Be sure you guys practice your parts later with your partners. We're going to practice altogether tomorrow." Cedes explained as she dismissed us.

Holy crap! Does this mean Quinn and I are practicing together? In her house?! Chill dude, chill! That is not going to happen.

"Hey Sam, you ready to go?" Quinn asked walking towards me

"Yeah, but where are we practicing?"

"We can't stay at school remember Principal Figgins' new policy? And we can't stay at the park too cos it's too crowded and noisy so I prefer we'll practice at my place."

"Oh right let's go."

Sam, dude you spoke too soon.

* * *

Hi you guys. This the first chapter,I hope you liked it. Please review. Thank you all! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Can You See it? Love Is In The Air

Chapter Two

Quinn and I headed to her place. For 15 minutes without opening my mouth well I think it's dry and out of saliva. Imagine that?! We've been walking for 15 minutes with no talking. Wow! That's new.

"Okay, it's locked! Where is mom?" I hear Quinn complained taking her house keys out from her bag

We made our way in her beautiful home and I sat on the comfy bouncy couch where Mrs. Fabray usually sits.

"You prepare our things, Sam. I'll just call mom."

"Yeah, sure."

She grabbed her phone from her bag and went directly to their kitchen and from there, she started talking. I guess her mom picked up. So I listened to the conversation.

"Mom, where are you?"

"Quinnie! Oh, I'm very sorry I didn't called you in the first place. I was really scared."

"Why? What happened mom?"

"Your grandma Sonia was rushed to the hospital a few minutes ago because of her high blood pressure. "

"What?! How is she?"

"She's all right now. But I need to stay here for three days to help your Aunt Amethyst."

"Okay, wait a sec. Mom, do you know where in the world are you?"

"Why yes. I'm flying to Dallas Texas."

"See? That's my point! You are 1058 miles away from Lima and it takes 15 hours and 37 minutes for you to travel mom. I'll be here all alone for like three long days."

"Quinnie please understand. You're auntie needs me. You'll be fine hunnie. Call Santana or Brittany to have a sleep over there. Sweetie, trust me. You'll be fine!"

"All right, fine. Say hi to granny for me, mom."

"Okay sweetie, I will. Now, I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too. Take care, bye."

By hearing that, I hurriedly went back in preparing our needed things. Just in time Quinn went out of the kitchen.

"So? How was it?" I asked acting a little curious

"Horrible! She's at Dallas for three days and I'm alone here at our house." She buried her face in her hand while she sat down

"Don't worry Quinn. You can handle this. Come on, you're tough."

She sighed "I'm just scared, Sam."

"Hey, don't worry. If you want I'll stay here for three days." I gave her my Sam Evans poison grin

"Wait, Sam what about your mom and your siblings?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just have to ask permission and I'm sure mom's all right with it."

"Thank you, Sam" She said as she smiled at me

HELP! I'm melting!


	3. Chapter 3

Can You See it? Love Is In The Air

Chapter Three

"Okay let's practice." I hear Quinn spoke up.

Quinn and I practiced and memorized our parts in the song. I was looking at _**her **_the entire time! She looks so damn cute when she giggles and when she squints her eyes. She's so gorgeous, and she's the most perfect girl I've ever seen. God! I think the feelings all came back, I think I love her. AGAIN.

* * *

It's our break time and I decided to go home to pack my things. 'Sam, dude! You're only staying there for three days not for a week!' I just shook off my annoying thoughts released by my brain and continued packing. Then I went downstairs and met mom.

"Samuel, where are you going?" She asked, brow raised

"Can I sleep at a friend's house tonight, mom?"

"Your dad isn't around, Samuel. You know that you're the only one I'm counting on to be the guard.."

"Mom please? Quinn needs a guard too. Her mom just needs to help her aunt cos her granny was attacked by high blood pressure and she's at the hospital."

"Quinn? Why didn't you said that it's her earlier?! Okay, okay. Go!"

"Thanks mom, I'll be back after three days."

I kissed mom's cheek and hurriedly went out the house, running. If mom suddenly changes her mind. All right, I arrived at Quinn's house and now I'm standing facing the door. I knocked and the door flew ope and that blonde beauty opened it still on her Cheerios uniform but on her socks.

"Hey, glad your mom agreed. Come in" there's that smile again. GOODNESS!

"Mom's okay with it when it comes to you."

"Aw! Say thank you to Mrs. Evans when you come back home the next next day."

"Yeah, sure. I will!" I grinned

"So, is it okay if you sleep in the guest room? You know, next to my room?"

"Yep. Fine with me."

"Great! So, place your things over there and I'll cook dinner then we can practice one last time and maybe after that, we could watch a movie."

"Okay cool. I'll head up right now." I said while smiling at her

Sam Evans, this is going to be a long long maybe, awkward night!


	4. Chapter 4

Can You See it? Love Is In The Air

Chapter Four

After I settled all my things in the guest room beside Quinn's room, I directly went downstairs and saw her preparing dinner.

"I'll help you with that, Q." I got the glasses from her hands

I touched her finger and I felt electricity. Is that what you call 'sparks'?

"Thanks, Sam!"

"So what's for dinner?" I asked while placing the glasses on the table and ignoring what I felt earlier

"Roast chicken and some mash potatoes." She answered as she got the chicken out of the oven

"Wow! That sounds and looks good and delicious."

She giggled "Well, it's gotta be! I studied this recipe for weeks."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be!" I answered winking at her

"Why thank you. Anyways, what do you want to drink?"

"Hmm, let's see what you've got in your fridge."

"Okay. We've got sodas, fruit juice, milk and some gatorade." Quinn answered while examining their fridge

"Soda would be fine."

"All right. Let's eat!"

"Great! I'm starving." I reasoned sitting swiftly on the other side of the table

"Wait, let's pray first."

Ah, Quinn the religious Christian girl. One thing in the list that I love about her.

* * *

We are now washing the dishes. Well actually I am washing and Quinn's the one drying. A gentleman's gotta do what gentleman's gotta do. It's kinda bit quiet, so I opened up a topic.

"So, what do you think about Joe, Q?" I have her a sheepish grin

Quinn giggled about the topic. I know she finds Joe a little weird but I want to see her smile, because you know what? It lights up my world.

"I dunno. He's a little bit weird you know. And he scares me sometimes"

"I think he likes you. I mean who wouldn't?"

Quinn partly rolled her eyes. And that means, she doesn't believe me.

"Well, it seems he does. I can smell it, ya know." I tried an impression which made her laugh

"Stop that, you dork." She grinned as she playfully smacked my arm

Sparks again! I don't get it, but I feel good, well, very good when Quinn's around. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her beautiful face just makes me alive and feel those butterflies in my stomach. One thing to remember: Quinn Fabray is perfect in ever way.


	5. Chapter 5

Can You See it? Love Is In The Air

Chapter Five

After that whole funny conversation about Joe, Quinn and I practiced our parts in the song. We memorized it well and it was perfect! Along with the fact that our voices sounded frickin amazing together and Quinn looked adorable while singing. Anyways, the both of us were really happy about our achievement, so Quinn decided to reward ourselves by watching a movie. But before we could watch it, we went to our **_rooms _**and had a quick shower. Once I finished mine, I dried myself up with a towel (of course) and then put on a white shirt and slipped in my gray flannel pajamas. As I finished my after shower routine I went down and headed directly to the kitchen where I saw Quinn making popcorn wearing the cutest pink pajamas in the world, hair in a braid and wearing a pair of white socks. Quinn was the most cute beautiful girl I have ever saw in a night outfit.

"Hey, have you picked a movie yet?" I managed to say ignoring the fact that my heart is actually racing

"Nope, I was thinking you should pick a movie." She said looking at me, her eyes glowing like gold

"Uh, o..kay. I'll .. wait for you at the living room." I said and quickly left the room avoiding the feeling inside me that wanted to kiss her

I made my way to the living room as I ran my fingers through my hair. I was sweating! God, Sam why are you feeling this? Actually I couldn't deny that this is what I was feeling when we first met each other. But why? Do I love her again as in now? I breathed heavily as I scanned her CD collection. I forgot all what I'm thinking when I saw that Quinn has a complete collection of High School Musical, Camp Rock, there's PPP, Cinderella stories, Mr. Bean series and I stopped scanning when I saw Avatar. This was our movie during movie nights here at their house. We couldn't watch this again or else this night would end up being the most awkward night, so I continued scanning. 16 Wishes - no, Frenemies - nah too girly, The Clique - nah uh, Bratz - hell to the no, Open Water - hmm, good, Silent Hill - I know Quinn hates horror movies so NO, Abduction - Perfect! Just in time Quinn went out the kitchen holding two bowls of popcorn.

"So, have you picked a movie?" she asked as she sat on the couch

"Yup. Abduction, is it all right?"

"Awesome. That's perfect!"

I gave her my Sam Evans signature grin and played the movie as I sat next to Quinn. We were really enjoying the movie, totally drooling at Taylor Lautner and Lily Collins. I was kind of a little jealous when she mentioned that Taylor was the hottest guy on Earth, I always thought I was the hottest guy on the planet to her but that changed. So instead of staying quiet and act all creepy I decided to impersonate the dude on TV which showed off Quinn's contagious laughter. We jumped when the volume suddenly became loud still continuing our loud laughs we both raced to get the remote and I, Sam 'the Adonis' Evans got it. I smiled when I noticed Quinn was tackling me and I accidentally dropped the remote, again. I suddenly lost my balance then we both fell on top of the couch bursting out in laughter.

"Go.. get the.. remote, S.. Sam." Quinn said in between chuckles

"At your service, my lady." I answered sounding like Matthew McConaughey

We burst out laughing again and we didn't even noticed the fact that we were in each other's arms.

"Nah, I'll get it." Quinn stood up, she might've been noticed thatwe're in each other's arms so

"Hey, can the gentleman get if for you, my Queen?" I particularly winked at her

"Okay, Mr. good sir. You seem pretty persistent." she smiled

I went to get the remote and sat back on the sofa and adjusted the volume.

"Thank you, Sam." the pretty blonde beside me smiled and tried to get the remote from me

"Well Quinn, you sorta owe me for getting this remote." I said smirking

"Ugh Sam! You totally wanted to get that yourself. So I owe you nothing."

"Actually you do. One for helping you wash the dishes, two for getting the remote, and three is for staying here for three long days." I smirked as I tried my best to imitate the best Quinn Fabray voice

Quinn rolled her eyes, smiling at my dorky reasons "All right you have a point. So what do I owe you?"

"I dunno. Maybe a kiss tho?"

"What? A kiss? I don't think so."she blushed

"Or you could be my date for Sugar's party." Okay that literally came out of nowhere. My mouth just blurted it out

"Oh yeah! Sure, I'll go with you, Sam." she smiled as she leaned her head in my arm

Good thing you didn't got busted dude. Or else, that is another embarrassing moment you'll add to your 'Most Embarrassing Moments' notebook. I don't know about you guys but I feel completely happy by the time she said Yes. Looks like I just won a million lucky points. From that moment I am so sure that Valentines will turn out good. Very good, indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Can You See it? Love Is In The Air

Chapter Six

I was laying down at Quinn's lap by this time. The movie was almost halfway ending. I was very comfortable while watching the movie but I can't set aside the feeling inside me that this is sorta real. I think I am in love with Quinn again and well if you ask I am sure with this feeling.

"Q? Are you comfortable?" I asked and looked up to her perfectly beautiful face

"Yep. I'm fine, Sam."

I smiled. I'm comfortable, she's comfortable. I know it's just a little thing to you but for me that is a thing that is priceless. She busied herself focusing on the TV screen while I, busied myself looking intimately at her perfect beauty.

"Sam?" She looked down at me. Oh my frickin God! "What are you looking at?"

"You."

"What? Why? Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No. No. Nothing's wrong. You're just ... perfect!"

She giggled a little, for frickin sake she is being adorable! "Aw stop that! You're making me blush."

"Am I?" I asked with a smirk

"Okay. You know what forget about what I said."

"All right, beautiful." I said sitting up

"What?"

"What? I said.. the movie... yeah the movie was beautiful!" I smiled nervously as the movie ended

"You're such a dork." She smiled "Let's go to bed."

"Okay but answer this first."

"All right fine."

"Is your name Candice?" I threw her a grin

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled "It's obviously Quinn but why?"

"Because, Candice be love I'm feeling right now?"

"That is so corny!" She laughed

I laughed a little "I just made that a while ago." And then my face turned serious "But seriously, Quinn is this love that I'm feeling? I mean when I look at you I have this weird feeling."

"It's maybe just your imagination, Sam. Come on, let's have some milk and honey before going to bed."

"No thanks, I'm kind of a bit sleepy right now. You go ahead." I faked yawn

* * *

I was boosting up and singing along to my favorite acoustic song in my iPod. There was a tap at my back, I have to admit I kinda jumped a little.

"Hey, I bought some extra pillows and a blanket just in case you might need them." Quinn 'the lady of my dreams' smiled

"Oh, thanks Q. You're really the best!"

"I doubt that." She laughed "Anyways, you better sleep now, we don't wanna be late tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah you're right. But Quinn, first of all sorry about what happened a while ago."

"No. It's all right, Sam. That was cute tho." Quinn looked down smiling

"Really? Thanks." I smiled brightly

"Yeah. So, I'd better be going to my room now. It's getting late."

"Yeah sure. Lemme escort my Queen to the door."

"You are such a dork, Sam Evans!"

"And you're such a pretty lady, Quinn Fabray." I winked

She rolled her eyes for the second time and smiled "Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Quinn." and I frickin kissed her cheek! I kissed her cheek! Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing? Maybe she's gonna slap me!

"Yeah, good night again." She smiled shyly as she ran into her room.

Wait a sec did she blushed? And why did she ran? Maybe she's shy? All right, dude you are literally answering your thoughts and that is not good. But she really did blushed, I saw it! Yeah, I admit, I am like the happiest man tonight. I asked Quinn Fabray to be my valentine date at Sugar's party, well to be honest, for me she is my valentine. Number two, I kissed her cheek! This is not what I am expecting but I am totally happy and thankful. And I really do hope that tomorrow is gonna end up great.


	7. Chapter 7

Apologies! It took a little while for me to update this. I've been not in the mood lately. Anyways, hope you enjoy Chapter seven. And don't forget to leave some feedbacks. Thanks.

* * *

Can You See it? Love Is In The Air

Chapter Seven

The morning came so fast. I was now fixing my hair trying to make it look the best! I heard Quinn calling me from downstairs and informed that breakfast is ready so I hurriedly went down. I don't want a girl to wait for me, especially if that girl is special to me.

"Hey Q, good morning. Happy valentines!" I smiled at her

"Morning too Mr. Evans and a happy valentines to you too."

"What's with the Mr. Evans?" I chuckled

"It's nothing tho. Let's eat breakfast if we don't wanna be late."

* * *

Quinn and I both entered the school. The hallway was still halfway empty and that was odd because during valentines students are excited to see their boyfriends, girlfriends and just plain friends but now I kind of doubted that.

"Oooh, I guess BB and BG got back together." Puck smirked as he saw Quinn and I walking together

"What?! Noah, what are you talking about?" I can see Rachel's face is super confused and Quinn's too

"He said that maybe Quinn and Lisa Rinna are back together. Isn't that right blondes?" Santana blurted out as she walked towards us

"What're you guys talking about? Sam and I aren't back together. He just stayed with me at my place cos you know mom's at Texas."

"So that does means that the both of you are getting it ons?"

"Dude NO! And stop being so cocky!"

"Well, I was just asking." Puck pouted

"Oh dear! Here we go again." Rachel stated while rolling her eyes

"Anyways, firstly I just wanna greet you guys happy valentines, secondly I don't wanna see the Lima Loser cry in front of me just because of some ridiculous and stupid reasons and lastly, blondes, my request okay?" Santana smiled as she walked away

"So you guys going tonight?" Puck questioned maybe ignoring what Santana just said earlier

"We wouldn't miss Sugar's first ever party, Noah."

"Yeah. I mean, the Motta's parties are like the most fancy and the most not boring parties in the whole city."

"I agree, Quinn. So, you guys have a date already?"

"Sure do, Samuel. I'm going with Finn, my one and only guy." Rachel smiled confidently

"Nice! I'm bringing that hot red head girl I met last Wednesday at the music store. She's hot as hell and she even a..."

"How about you Quinn?" Rachel interjected

"Sam and I are going together." She smiled. Oh sweet baby Jesus! I think I'm already in heaven.

"Oh... I smell something!" Puck said as he smirked

"DUDE!"

"You know what guys, forget what he just said. I guess I'll see you later. I still need to find Finn. Bye."

"Sure. See ya Rach!" Quinn shouted as she waved to Rachel

* * *

I am now getting ready. We're off to Sugar's first ever valentine party at Breadstix. Everyone in school is totally invited. And that's Sugar Motta tho. She throws the best parties ever. Well, this is her first so all of us, including me are expecting that this party is gonna be of the hook. I can't deny that I am feeling super excited too. I mean, I'm going there as Quinn Fabray's date. Oh yeah, Sam Evans is Quinn Fabray's date! I should definitely look the best, because I'm sure that my date is gonna be beautiful tonight. And by that I mean really beautiful.

I checked myself in the mirror one last time. I looked damn hot in this red and black checkered polo shirt paired with these black denim jeans and converse. I slightly combed my now short not Bieber sort of hair because I know that Quinn likes my hair a bit messy so yeah, maybe I could gain one point for that. *wink* I sprayed my perfume and went downstairs. I scooted at the magenta couch of the Fabray's and I felt my phone vibrating.

"Dude, where the hell are you?!" Is all I can hear when I brought my phone to my ear

"I'm still at Quinn's. Why are you hurrying me, Mike?"

"Quit making out with Quinn or just continue whatever you two are doing. The party's gonna start in the next 10 minutes. You guys are the opening act so you better hurry!"

"Okay dude calm down. First of all, Quinn and I aren't making out or even having sex. And secondly, we'll be right there as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible isn't accepted dude. You better bring your ass right here right now with your date!"

As I was about to answer I saw a beautiful blonde going down the stairs. Whoa! I can't believe my eyes! Is that really her?! She looks stunning and hot at the same time in that red draped dress she's wearing. She's rocking those heels tho and her short hair fits perfectly with her beauty. I was basically drooling at her for that exact two minutes. I didn't even noticed that Mike was yelling at me on the phone.

"SAM! YOU ASSHOLE ARE YOU STILL EVEN THERE?"

"What?! Yeah. Well I gotta go dude. Quinn's here revealing her flawlessness." I replied still feeling that I'm liKe in heaven

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing dude. We'll be there. Bye." I hung up

"Hi." Quinn flashed me her sweet smile. OH LORD PLEASE DON'T LET GO OF YOUR GRIP!

"Hey." I smiled probably looking like an idiot

"You look handsome tonight. Wonder who's the lucky girl." Quinn laughed a little while she grabbed her purse

"YOU."

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked facing me

"Huh? I said that you are the... I said that you look very beautiful tonight."

"Oh-kay. So are we ready to go?"

"Yeah sure."

Remember when I said that valentine's going to be good? Well, it's just starting right now. I am one lucky dude! Quinn Fabray's date? Yes I am really lucky and happy. Insert an asshole laugh here.


End file.
